De eѕтrellaѕ y ғoтograғíaѕ
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: De como Oikawa lidia con la depresión de Bokuto, y como el nombre de una estrella puede inspirar toda una lista llena de fotografías. -¿Nunca? -Ni en un millón de años; ni aunque los aliens nos conquistaran, ni aunque dejaras el voleibol. Nunca. Si pierdes una de las razones por las que te amo, siempre habrán 1499 más.


**Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.**

 **Y mil gracias a Zakki, quien a pesar de que está de vacaciones de ser mi beta Se tomó el tiempo de darme su opinión y guiarme en esta pareja que tanto le gusta. Y por ultimo, mil gracias a Eirien , quien se tomó la molestia de betear esto aun cuando se lo entregué con un tiempo que raya lo grosero(?) gracias SD.**

 **Sin más, Layla, espero que te guste mi intento de tu OTP.**

 **Notas al final**

* * *

El partido de ese día —a pesar de haber sido de exhibición, sin algún tipo de puntaje en tablas de clasificación o sin importancia para pasar a algún torneo de ámbito internacional— había sido un total fracaso a pesar de la victoria obtenida.

Bokuto Kōtarō, ase principal de la selección nacional de Japón, favorito del público gracias a su gran habilidad, carisma y complemento casi perfecto del setter japonés galardonado con múltiples premios internacionales gracias a su talento, había estado inusualmente distraído, desconcentrado, débil, y por qué no decirlo…, deprimido.

Por otro lado Oikawa Tōru, setter titular del equipo nacional de Japón, guapo, carismático, con el club de fans más grande que cualquier deportista japonés alguna vez hubiera llegado a tener, había jugado en su mejor forma, con pases certeros, casi tan perfectos como los de Tobio, su segundo lugar en la posición gracias a que él mismo había logrado acoplarse de una manera más que perfecta y exitosa con el energético y atolondrado ex búho de Fukurōdani. Su posición titular y el número dos en su uniforme eran gracias a eso, y Oikawa no podía estar más orgulloso.

Desde el inicio algo fuerte se había creado entre ellos; las bromas, los ocasionales gritos de emoción por cualquier tema y los constantes juegos que había entre ambos los habían unido de una forma excepcional, esencial para entenderse como lo hacía en los partidos. Sin palabras, sin necesidad de haberlo planeado meticulosamente, todo entre ellos se había formado de una manera natural y sana, de una manera que ninguno intentó detener porque simplemente se sentía bien y correcto.

Lo que había entre ellos nunca fue únicamente una amistad. Las noches de películas de un momento a otros se convirtieron en largas veladas admirando las estrellas, donde la voz de Tōru era lo único en lo que Bokuto podía concentrarse mientras imaginaba cómo una nave espacial se nutría de la energía de una estrella agonizante. Las prácticas extras se volvieron cosa de todos los días, con masajes inocentes al finalizar que a veces se pausaban un segundo de más en algún músculo especialmente interesante, o con algún roce claramente accidental muy cerca de la "V" bien marcada que Bokuto tenía en su pelvis.

Pero nadie dijo, intuyó, sospechó o insinuó nada al respecto. Simplemente, un día después de una práctica especialmente pesada, las cosas se dieron solas.

El helado de vainilla había salpicado la mejilla de Oikawa mientras ambos estaban cómodamente acostados en el sofá de la casa del castaño, era fin de semana y no tenían entrenamiento al día siguiente, por lo que el maratón de películas de Star Wars era obligatorio, acompañado de chucherías que sólo se permitían una vez al mes. Para limpiar al castaño que se encontraba absorto en la televisión, Bokuto se había inclinado un poco sobre él para lamer el frío y rico postre, rozando la comisura de los labios ajenos en el proceso, como si el gesto fuera algo que hubiera hecho mil veces. Tan natural, tan correcto. La idea de tomar una servilleta y pasarla por la suave piel nunca se le ocurrió, y no fue hasta que la cabeza de ambos registró lo que acababa de suceder que los dos se sentaron rectos como una tabla, uno en cada extremo del sillón mientras sus mejillas se ponían en un concurso por ver cuál par podía colorearse más de rojo.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que ambos se giraron para ver al otro de frente antes de comenzar a reír como si la cosa más graciosa del mundo acabará de pasar, y es que en parte así era, ambos habían sido tan idiotas que no lo habían notado, y una simple caricia desencadenó todo lo que ahora eran.

Después de eso los gestos de cariño e intimidad se volvieron más y más constantes. Roces en las manos, suaves palmadas en la espalda que de pronto ya no eran de sólo compañerismo; caricias inocentes y besos robados, muchos besos robados.

El tiempo avanzó y ellos con el tiempo. Si su juego ya antes era coordinado, ahora era como si lo hubieran practicado mil veces en lugar de unas cinco durante las prácticas. Los chistes del otro los comprendían sin necesidad de una explicación, o en ocasiones sin necesidad de siquiera terminarlos. Tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha ambos se complementaron de una manera fuera de ese planeta, razón por la cual Oikawa se regocijaba cada vez que alguien alababa lo que había surgido entre ellos.

Bokuto amaba consentir y mimar a un Oikawa infantil y caprichoso cuando este lo necesitaba. Y Tōru no se contenía a la hora de halagar y presumir de lo bueno que Kōtarō era en todo lo que hacía. Las discusiones eran escasas y fáciles de resolver, los secretos no existían, las noches de honestidad y cruda verdad eran algo a lo que ambos estaban abiertos siempre y cuando cualquier comentario que el otro dijera estuviera acompañado de un beso en la frente o la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo rompe huesos de esos que Bokuto daba bastante bien.

Y ahora Tōru se sentía perdido, incapaz de comprender por qué Bokuto estaba de esa forma cuando la noche anterior ambos se habían quedado dormidos en la misma cama, el sueño llevándolos lejos mientras el miembro de Kōtarō se ponía flácido en su interior después de haberlo hecho de una manera ruda y pasional.

Su repentino cambio había comenzado en cuanto el encuentro deportivo dio inicio y por primera vez Oikawa se vio sin saber qué hacer. Ya antes había lidiado con la depresión que el búho solía sufrir a momentos, siempre capaz de animarlo, otorgándole coraje y ganas de seguir entregando lo mejor; sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente. La depresión no se fue y nada de lo que hicieran tanto él como el resto del equipo (incluído Kuroo, quien parecía siempre saber cómo hacer para que su mejor amigo estuviera feliz), pudo hacerlo esbozar el fantasma de una sonrisa. Bokuto falló sus puntos, erró el ritmo de las jugadas, regaló balones, y demás errores que le otorgaron bastante tiempo en la banca, lo cual desconcertó a todo el público que había ido a apoyarlos. Sin embargo, él era la estrella del partido y sí o sí tenía que jugar; sobre todo porque el entrenador y los demás jugadores sabían que si lo mantenían sentado su humor iría de mal en peor.

Al final el partido terminó con un marcador que señalaba la victoria de Japón sobre Corea del Sur con una mínima distancia de 3 puntos; tres puntos que Bokuto consideraba una vergüenza porque era consciente de que él había regalado más de la mitad del score en contra.

Nadie lo siguió cuando se retiró de la cancha al terminar el partido, no se quedó a la tradicional charla con el entrenador donde se analizaba el cómo habían jugado, tampoco se duchó en las regaderas del gimnasio. Sólo comenzó a caminar del estadio de Tokio a su casa, todo a pie hasta que las piernas le dolieron y no le quedó más alternativa que ir a una estación y hacer en tren el resto de la trayectoria.

No dijo nada cuando llegó y se dio cuenta de que Oikawa ya estaba en el departamento que compartían, observándolo con una mirada preocupada antes de correr hacia él para abrazarlo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Había tardado más de lo planeado (si es que había habido algún plan en el inicio) y estaba hecho un asco, sudado, sucio y con una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo, estrechando esa cintura que seguro tenía marcas de sus dedos debajo de su playera, esa que Oikawa siempre le robaba para usar como pijama.

— Shhh —le arrulló el castaño con voz suave, su mano se deslizaba gentilmente de arriba hacia abajo sobre su cansada y adolorida espalda—. Solo fue un mal día —murmuró.

Y eso fue todo lo que Bokuto necesitó. No palabras de aliento, no más espacio del que ya se había tomado. Sólo Kōtarō, sólo su voz; su toque, el calor de su cuerpo. La cercanía que se había vuelto tan natural como respirar, y que de hecho ahora lo ayudaba a llenar de aire sus pulmones mientras Oikawa le acariciaba la mejilla antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para poder empujarlo suavemente al baño, donde la tina ya estaba llena de agua, con burbujas y una pastilla de esas que se deshacían en colores y ruidos efervescentes, como galaxias hechas burbujas.

Durante ese rato, Tōru se quedó a su lado, sentando en la orilla mientras su playera-pijama (la playera de Bokuto) dejaba ver una generosa porción de sus piernas. Ni eso sacó al peligris de su depresión, pero ayudó bastante.

Oikawa seguía preocupado, se sentía impotente por no haber logrado ya sacar a Kōtarō de ese estado. Inútil; ¿qué clase de pareja y setter era si no podía mantener a su ase en óptimas condiciones? El ámbito deportivo de hecho ya había dejado de importar, todo lo que Tōru quería era que el mayor estuviera bien, y tal vez ya tenía en mente un plan para lograrlo.

Cuando Bokuto salió de la bañera, Oikawa lo dejó cambiándose y alistándose mientras él iba por uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Justo al lado de su telescopio Quasar Q200 Advanced, y arriba de su caja con la colección de películas de Star Trek, había un álbum que había estado llenando a lo largo de esos tres años que llevaban juntos, de forma oficial o no oficial eso no importaba, el punto es que ese tesoro le mostraría a Bokuto desde sus ojos lo especial que era, y que no importaba que tan mal se pusiera, Oikawa siempre iba a encontrar la forma de traerlo de regreso a su habitual y encantador comportamiento.

Al salir de su habitación después de asegurarse de que el álbum tenía todo lo que debía tener, se encontró con Bokuto recostado sobre el sofá, su mirada perdida en el techo mientras dejaba salir el suspiró más melancólico que Oikawa alguna vez hubiera escuchado. A un lado, en la mesita de café junto al sillón, el celular en silencio de Bokuto se encendía de la pantalla, señal de que alguien lo estaba llamando. Seguramente era Kuroo preocupado por su amigo, así que ahora Oikawa también tenía que asegurarse de que el búho llamara al gato si no quería tener a Tetsurō tocando la puerta del departamento a la dos de la mañana sólo para ver qué tan mal se encontraba Bokuto.

— Hazme espacio —exigió Oikawa con un pequeño puchero, intentando activar la vena consentidora y protectora que bien conocía.

Cuando Bokuto movió sus piernas hacia el respaldo del sillón, Tōru se sentó antes de dejar caer el pesado álbum sobre el estómago del otro, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo poner una expresión de total sorpresa e indignación.

— ¡Hey!

La sonrisa arrepentida de Oikawa les bastó a ambos como respuesta y disculpa. Kōtarō no pudo volver a despegar sus ojos del más bajo, bebiéndose su atractiva imagen con la mirada.

— Lo siento Kou —murmuró Oikawa—, es que necesitaba tu atención.

Una floja risotada escapó de los labios ajenos, luego otro suspiró igual de profundo y finalmente el silencio una vez más, aunque fue sólo por unos cuantos segundos.

— Está bien, Tōru —respondió Bokuto sin más, incapaz de volver a centrar su mirada en el techo mientras veía como el castaño abría el álbum sobre su regazo—. ¿Qué es eso?

— Las mil quinientas razones de por qué Bokuto Kōtarō es un ser fuera de este planeta.

Bokuto parpadeó confundido, luego se apoyó en sus antebrazos para erguirse un poco, repentinamente interesado en el tema de conversación.

Lo que tenía sobre su regazo era un álbum de fotos enorme, el más grande que hubiera visto jamás; forrado con un papel mache de estrellas, con miles de pegatinas de constelaciones, platillos voladores y aliens de todo tipo. Muy al estilo de Oikawa, pensó.

— Eso es imposible —murmuró el ase sin poder creerlo; repentinamente estaba más emocionado y se sentía un poco mejor, pero en el fondo aún había algo que lo molestaba, y eso era que realmente fuera de lo que tenía con Tōru, él no tenía nada de especial.

Sólo era un jugador promedio, con una flexibilidad excepcional en sus hombros a la hora de rematar, pero nada más. Con el tiempo sería reemplazado y olvidado. Todo por lo que había luchado y entrenado hasta que sus pies sangraran o sus rodillas temblaran perdería importancia. Tal vez incluso Oikawa dejaría de quererlo cuando ya no pudiera alcanzar sus pases, o cuando ya no pudiera abrir para él el frasco de Nutella que siempre tenían en la nevera. Así que no había una razón, ni la más mínima, para que él fuese clasificado como alguien "fuera de este planeta", como algo que definitivamente Oikawa Tōru, con sus grandes ojos castaños, la piel más suave del mundo y esos labios que le hacían sentir supernovas en el estómago (porque el setter ya le había explicado lo que la palabra "supernovas" significaba).

Oikawa sólo suspiró antes de volver a su sonrisa habitual. Le dolía ver a Kō así, aunque estaba decidido a mostrarle lo especial y único que era.

Con sus habituales movimientos fluidos y elegantes, se acercó un poco más a Bokuto, su cadera chocando con contras las bien proporcionadas nalgas del otro. Bokuto resopló, sintiendo como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban un poco y la sonrisa de Oikawa se volvía más honesta en respuesta.

Al azar, el castaño abrió una página en el álbum. Había un título en letra desordenada que pretendía ser artística, las palabras rezaban "Le gusta cantar en la ducha" seguidas por al menos 10 fotos de Bokuto en la regadera tanto del departamento como del gimnasio en el que solían entrenar. En todas, el de cabellos tan alborotados como su personalidad, tenía un shampoo, un jabón o cualquier artículo de baño cerca de la boca mientras deleitaba a todo el que lo quisiera escuchar con su desafinada pero energética voz. A veces Kuroo le hacía dueto, como se podía observar en al menos dos imágenes. Todas estaban convenientemente censuradas.

Bokuto dejó escapar una risotada que salió desde su corazón, recordando todas esas veces en que habían llegado a callarlos por el alboroto. Tōru estiró su mano para alcanzar a entrelazarla con la ajena, y un suave apretón le fue dado en respuesta. Luego, con sus dedos libres, cambio la página a otra, nuevamente al azar.

Esta vez el título decía "Nuestra estrella" seguido de al menos unas veinte pegatinas de diferentes tipos de estrellas. En las fotos, la primera era de un Bokuto que sonreía a la cámara muy orgulloso; en sus manos había un documento que certificaba a la estrella W1500 como la propiedad de Oikawa Tōru, quien la había nombrado "Kou". Luego más fotos del cielo, señalando el astro que les pertenecía justo debajo de la estrella de Pollux, que formaba parte de la constelación de Géminis, el signo del castaño.

Bokuto se conmovió enormemente, recordando la vez en que compró esa estrella, el día en que Oikawa le había dicho 'Te amo' por primera vez. Después de haber puesto toda su atención en ese álbum, levantó los ojos y se encontró con unos castaños que le devolvían la mirada. Chocolate y oro líquido chocando y entremezclándose, tan profundo que Bokuto pudo sentir como Oikawa leía hasta su alma con esa mirada.

Tōru suspiró mientras su mano libre se elevaba para poder acariciar la tierna mejilla ajena, un gesto común pero aún así muy especial.

— ¿Mil quinientas razones?

— Mil quinientas razones, Kou.

— ¿Sabes que ese día también me ofrecieron la estrella L2458?

Oikawa amplio los ojos, sorprendido por el número de razones que había tenido que llenar en su álbum, pero luego sonrió.  
— Seguro habría encontrado esas y más.

— Pero te cansarías de el...

— ¡No! —lo interrumpió abruptamente, la mirada que le había dado antes le bastó para más o menos compréndelo todo—. Nunca.

— ¿Nunca?

— Ni en un millón de años; ni aunque los aliens nos conquistaran, ni aunque dejaras el voleibol. Nunca, si pierdes una de las razones por las que te amo, siempre habrán 1499 más.

Bokuto mordió su labio antes de, finalmente, volver a darle a Oikawa esa sonrisa tan honesta y hermosa que lo deslumbraba y le quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Cuando tomaste tantas fotos, Tōru?

Oikawa hizo un pequeño mohín antes de soltar una ligera risa.

— Bokuto Kōtarō, tengo más fotos tuyas que mías en mi celular, y realmente no sé cómo pasó. Es sólo que te veo ahí, haciendo cualquier cosa y tengo que tomarte una foto. Quiero decir, ¿has visto tus brazos? ¿Y tú espalda?

— ¿Eso está en el álbum?— preguntó el de ojos color oro líquido entre avergonzado y orgulloso, una sonrisa presumida en sus labios.

Tōru asintió, abriendo una página en su álbum que tenía bien memorizada.

— Justo después de esta —señaló.

El título escrito con varios plumones en diferentes tonos de rosa decía "Le doy el Oscar al mejor besador" y era una recopilación de fotos que alguien (seguramente Kuroo) había tomado de ellos compartiendo un beso, una que otra que Tōru había capturado cuando tenía el celular en la mano, e incluso un recorte de una revista en la que el artículo hablaba de las parejas más candentes en el deporte Japonés.

Bokuto se removió inquieto y emocionado, casi como un niño pequeño en plena dulcería al que le dicen que tiene que portarse bien. Oikawa notó el cambio y relamió sus labios, lento, provocador; ese gesto le bastó a Bokuto para lanzarse sobre él.

No pidió permiso, no preguntó si el otro quería. Sólo lo tomó, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Lo besó de manera profunda, lenta, como queriendo hacerle el amor a su boca desde el inicio.

Con cuidado hizo que Oikawa se recostara sobre el sillón sin darle oportunidad a sus labios de separarse, se puso entre sus piernas y…, bueno, el resto es historia.

La razón #52 de "Folla como bestia en celo" y la #45 de "Hace el amor como si cada vez fuera la primera y la última" quedaron recalcadas al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Layla hermosa, gracias por nacer, fin.**

 **Eres una persona maravillosa a la que adoro con todo mi corazón. Tenemos nuestras buenas diferencias en cuanto a otps (?) pero aUn así es increíble la manera en que hemos llegado a llevarnos, te has convertido en una persona súper importante y especial, así que gracias por quererme y mimarme y ser tú, y haber nacido. Te adoro, y de verdad que me hace muy feliz poder celebrar tu cumpleaños y decirte lo especial que eres.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, e intentaré mejorar lol pero lo hice con mucho amor, así que espero que eso compense lo fome que me quedó. Te mando muchos ciber abrazos, y espero que tu día haya sido increíble.**

 **Con amor: Lala**


End file.
